waiting winter
by cesil lee
Summary: ji hwa yang tidak pernah menyangka takdir yang di alaminya akan sesulit ini cast:kyuhyun,kai and oc


**waiting winter**

_cast: shin ji hwa,cho kyuhyun,kaiexo and other cast_

_gendre: romens hurt_

_rated: T_

_INI FF PERTAMA YANG DI PUBLISH maaf kalau kurang jelas._

_please di rivew._

_mohon bantuanya __ gomao…gyuri_

_kesalahan terbesar yang kulakukan adalah menunggumu…._

_* flasback_

salju yang turun setiap hari ini seolah mengejek ku . entah apa yang ku fikirkan saat ini, menyendiri di tengah cuaca buruk dan beusaha tetap hangat walaupun yang kurasakan saat ini sangat lah dingin.

aku hanyalah gadis biasa, gadis yang bahkan tidak di kenal saat dia lewat, gadis yang selalu menundukan kepala, tanpa keistimewan, hanya satu dari yang tak terhitung.

ya….hanya seseorang yang biasa.

" hai, apa kabar? kau shin ji hwa penari balet dan pemain biola saat di pentas seni sekolah waktu itukan?"

suara ini…. aku berbalik dan mencari sumber suara itu dan ketika menemukannya…. itu benar-benar dia…, satu-satunya pria yang tau nama -satunya pria yang selalu ku tunggu seyumanya.

"kau? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"ucap ku gugup

"wae?kau terkejut?". " tidak! kenapa kau malah bertanya balik?"

"apa gunanya ruang musik bukan?". aku mengangguk. " kalau begitu kau tau apa yang akan ku lakukan". ucapnya sambil berjalan 1ea rah ku.

"jadi…kau ingin bermain musik?"."tentu saja bodoh!dan aku ingin kau yang mengajari ku". ucap nya datar sambil berjalan menuju sebuah piano di dekat jendela.

"aku tidak mau !". pekik ku. "jangan membantah , duduk di sini dan ajarkan aku sebuah lagu". ucapnya sambil menepuk tempat di menghela nafas dan tanpa sadar berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"aku tidak bisa bermain piano. tapi mungkin… aku bisa mengajari mu nada dasarnya". ujar ku ragu tanpa menatap wajahnya. "1ea rah, ajarkan saja". jawabnya sambil tersenyum 1ea rah ku.

_**deg….**_

dada ku berdegub… dan terus semakin kencang. dank u harap dia tidak mendengarnya. ini…sangat aneh…

aku pun mulai memainkan beberapa yang turun seolah menambah melodi nada-nada yang ku mainkan. entah , apa yang kurasakan ini. kami hanya berdua dalam ruangan ini, tidak ada pembicaraan ..hanya ada suara piano yang kumainkan dan tentu saja salju yang membawa udara dingin dan menciptakan harmonisasi lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

itu adalah kenangan pertemuan yang cukup manis antara aku denganya. hari itu pertama kali ku berbicara denganya duduk di sampingnya,merasakan degubpan di dada ku.

tapi itu juga yang terakhir . itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya…..

_apakah itu cinta?_

_satu tahu kemudian…_

nama ku shin ji hwa…sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA. dan aku sangat membenci musin dingin , kenapa?aku pu tidak mengertidan entah sejak kapan aku membenci ini.

stu tahun hal yang terjadi dan itu semua merubah hidup ku.

dimulai dari ibu ku yang rujuk dan menikah kembali dengan ayah kandungku ,sejak berpisah selama 15 dan ibu bercerai saat umurku 2 tahun. aku tidak mengerti apa alasan mereka mulai saat itu aku sikap ku berubah dingin dan aku menjadi pendiam. saat tinggal bersama ibu aku hidup pas-pasan . ya, karma ibu hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan dengan gaji sedang. kami pun jarang berbicara satu sama lain. itu pun hanya jika ibu bertanya sesuatu pada ku atau memulai suatu pembicaraan.

tapi sekarang kami tinggal bersama lagi. dan ayah ku adalah seorang presdir atau lebih tepatnyapemilik sebuah perusahaan electronic yang maju di korea . dan dengan setatus itu aku harus menjaga nama baik ayah dan tentu saja itu sangat merepotkan.

sekarang segala kegiatan ku di atur bahkan di batasi, garak-gerik ku di awasi dan hidup ku di kendalikan.

aku tidak seperti anak remaja lain. ini sangat mengganggu dan sepertinya aku bukan menjalani hidupku melainkan hidup orang lain!

lingkungan dan teman-teman ku pun berbeda,karma sejak saat itu aku pindah sekolah. aku bersekolah bersama orang-orang yang menurut ku tidak patut di katakan "manusia"! mereka bersenang-senang ,menghambur-hamburkan uang,memuji diri sendiri,memandang orang yg tidak sepadan dengan tatapan menghina. apa itu yang dikatakan manusia?.

mereka lebih cocok di katakana pengemis. kau tau kenapa? karma setiap hari yang mereka lakukan hanyalah merengek dan memohon pada orang tua mereka agar di berikan uang lebih hanya untuk hal-hal bodoh tidak berguna.

lingkungan ku lebih frustasi disbanding hati ku dan aku menjadi lelah di banding perasaan orang lain

dan satu kenyataan lagi yang harus ku terima adalah… aku… sendiri di dunia yang abnormal ini. dunia ku kosong, aku tidak menemukan apa pun tapi justru kehilangan sesuatu.

entah… apayang hilang, tetapi mungkin sesuatu itu tidak dapat kutemukan lagi….

aku berteriak tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar lagi pula tidak ada nama yang bisa ku panggil. dank u harap angina membawa semua beban ini pergi.

aku merasa waktu yang berjalan ini berputar begitu lambat, ya.. seperti menunggu sesuatu. kau tau, ini bukan kehidupan yang ku inginkan. tetapi ini juga membuatku bersyukur untuk suatu pengecualian….

.

.

.

.

.

"nona,hari ini akan ada badai salju . akhir-akhir ini pun di perkirakan cuaca masih tetap buruk. nona harus menjaga kesehatan nona". ujar sekertaris jung. kulit wajahnya yang keriput menandakan usianya. perawakanya yang teduh dan lembut selalu membuatku nyaman di sisinya. dia sudah seperti nenek bagi ku.

"aku tau, kau tidak perlu khawati. ucapku dengan manis.

"hari ini tuan dan nyonya akan berangkat ke jerman untuk bisnis. mereka menyuruh ku membujuk nona untuk sarapan pagi hari ini bersama mereka".

"baiklah… kau turunlah duluan nanti aku menyusul" ujar ku

_# meja makan_

"ayah dan ibu akan pergi selama seminggu, ayah harap kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuat kami khawatir" ujar ayah sambil melahap makananya. "hemm… aku tau,kalian tidak usah khawati aku sudah besar." ucap ku datar

"ji hwa, selama kami di sana ibu tidak ingin mendengar hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. kau mengerti?". ucap ibu dengan nada khawatir.

"hemm, arraseo. aku harus berangkat sekarang. aku pergi dulu".

"habiskan dulu sarapanya" ucap ibu menahan ku

"nanti saja di mobil" ujar ku dan langsung pergi menuju mobi.

_#sekolah_

aku menarik nafas berat saat turun dari mbil. "siapkan paying sebelum hujan" bagi ku siapkan diri sebelum sekolah…, bersiap menghadapi gadis-gadis pembuat masalah,bersiap mendengar celoteh bodoh yang tidak masuk akal, bersiap melihat tatapan-tatapan aneh dan bersiap bertemu laki-laki aneh yang selalu bicara datardengar tatapan menyelidik.

huh membayangkanya saja sudah membuat ku mual

aku mulai memasuki halaman sekolah ini dan berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelas dan aku saat memasuki kelas ….

_**bruk… **_"aww". "maaf"ucap laki-laki berwajah datar itu. dan setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

orang ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan! dan sialnya lagi dia duduk tepat di sampingku.

suasana kelas sangat gaduh. ada yang menyayi, tertawa, duduk di atas meja dan lainya….

tetapi ketika songseonim park han mi masuk semua kembali ketempat seperti biasa. songseonim park adalah guru seni di sekolah ini dan juga wali kelas dari kelas kami. dia sangat penuh semangat dan kreatif. dia disukai banyak murid

"apa kabar anak-anak! senangnya bertemu kalian. baiklah kali ini kita akan memasuki bab baru yaitu tentang drama. kebetulan 3 bulan lagi adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah. ibu mengusulkan agar kelas kalian dapat mengisi acara tersebut dengan penampilan drama untuk dramanya terserah kalian. baiklah apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan?, kalau tidak silahkan ingin keruang kepala sekolah sebentar"

kelas menjadi gaduh kembali. mereka sangat senang medengar hal itu, tidak terkecuali dengan ku tapi…sepertinya ada satu orang yang tidak menyukai hal ini.

to be continue?

gak jelas ya? maf baru pertama soalnya

makasi udah di baca


End file.
